the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Celeste
'Approval:' 4/5/15 26 feats bori v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' Celeste is a cheery young woman, she loves to joke, and she is a tad quirky, but is a joy to be around and is a kind person. Celeste has light auburn hair she wears tied up in a bun and caramel colored eyes. She wears a white collared button down shirt and a blue skirt during her casual time. After a long pilgrimage she has become devout in her religion, following the ideal that one journey to self fulfillment never ends. 'Summon Animals' Katsuyu:Katsuyu is an enormous entity whose true size is unknown. In fact, unlike other summons which may be multiple in number as well as vary in size, the slugs summoned by Celeste are all in fact portions of the same entity. The general size of the summoned portion of Katsuyu is easily as tall as the largest building in konoha. It is predominantly white in colour with three blue streaks that run vertically down the middle and side of its body from its head and tapering off at its tail. Its optical tentacles have a slight tint of grey to them and it also has two sensory tentacles on either side of its mouth. Themes A Lovely Time, Anytime 'Stats' (Total: 212) ''' '''Strength: 20 Speed: 34 Chakra Levels: 23 ' '''Chakra Control: 26 ' 'Endurance: 1'8 '''CP: 160 Super Charge: +40 Banked:0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Light Style ''' '''Genin 2: Wind Style Chunin: Summoning Contract: Slugs ' '''Jonin: Luminous Release ' 'S-Rank: Weapons Specialist ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 26 Banked feats: 0 'Wind Release' #'Wind Style:Severing Gale' - Celeste covers her hand in wind chakra, when she swings her hand, a arc of razor sharp air will fly in the same arc Celeste swings her hand.(20CP)) #'Wind release: Hurricane Force' - Celeste draws her arm or arms back then pushes forward sending an insanely powerful blast of wind in that direction. This can also be used to generate a blast around Celeste that is a cicular shape 10 feet in diameter. The blast is strong enough to level some buldings and send even large tress flying away, allowing Celeste to use the enviroment to attack as well. (40cp) #'Rushing Breeze' - Celeste cloaks her body in a light wind that will push air in the direction she is going, increasing speed. speed, 20/round #Wind Meld- Celeste melds her body with the wind, while melded, she cannot be harmed by anything except flames, however she also cannot attack or affect anything while melded, this ability is especially useful in avoiding strong attacks and preventing damage for massive AoE. to activate. 20 to maintain 'Light Release' #'Light Release: Dark Piercing Light' - Celeste points her hand at a target, and massive spears of light appear and fire at the target at high speeds. (10 Cp, THIS IS STILL BEAM CARNIVAL, just renamed.) #'Light Style: Smite' - A Beam of light energy is fired from the users hand(s) the beam is extremely hot, and powerful, The beam is continuously fired for 4 seconds, in which the user can move their hand to follow the target. (Cp-20) #'Light Release: Divine Ray' - Celeste charges up an orb of light in her hand(s), it is about the same size as her, then she fires off hundreds of homing beams that will chase the target, this attack has devastating damage with it, and Celeste can fire at a target, or over a large area. Cp #'Light Release: Perfect Obliteration-' Celeste creates a small orb of light that she controls, then when she chooses the orb will erupt into a massive sphere of extremely hot light. The orb is small enough to move undetected if one isnt looking for it, allowing for stealthy explosions. cp #'Light Release: Binding Chains of Light- '''Celeste fires off an orb that will send out chains and grab her target. This follows normal bind rules. cp 'Luminous Release' #'Divine Form: Flight''' - Celeste creates a pair of ethereal wings on which she can fly 5/round #'Starsign Seal' - A Shining seal on the top of Celestes hand, it glows dimly with divine chakra and once activated it will cause Celeste to shimmer and restore her chakra. feat so far, 30 cp restored #'Starsign Seal Level 2' - 65 restored. #'Starsign Seal Level 3' - 100 cp restored. 'Summoning: Slugs' #'Summoning Contract: Slugs' - Celeste has a contract with the powerful slugs of Shikkotsu Forest she summons pieces of the great slug Katsuyu. #*'Summon Katsuyu cp' #*'Summoning: Extra CP - Katsuyu -' 82 CP instead of 41, allowing her to stay in battle much longer #*'Summoning: Katsuyu - +40 SP -' Adds 40SP to Katsuyus total SP. #*'Summoning: Katsuyu- Medical Ninjutsu-' Katsuyu can use medical ninjutsu. *'Mystical Slug Healing-' Katsuyu lays on a wound and will heal it,or heal herself. 40 healed *'Delicate Slug Poison Extraction- '''Katsuyu will bite a tiny hole in the skin of the target and begin pumping healing chakra to expel poison, drastically reducing its effect. cp(can be supercharged to meet the base cp of the poison) -1 turn of debuff Weapons' Specialist' #'Last Whisper''' - A strange katana that seems to be perpetually cloaked in wind, the blade is a deep grey, but seems to be almost in motion as air flows around it. The wielder can send wind chakra into the blade and use it to create a wall of wind that will redirect attacks in the direction the wind blows, which is up to the user. Physical contact with the wall will result int the attacker either being thrown in the winds direction or at least slowed momentarily. (20cp, lasts 2 rounds)Sword #'Hurricane Stance-'''The user enters a stance that allows their physical attacks to be amplified drastically by using wind to sharpen slashes. (+8 full to str, 20 cp per round) #'Lambent Light-''' A unique edged rapier designed for both stabbing and slashing. The blade passively drains 10 cp per hit, up to 40 cp can be invested to drain Cp+1.5+10. If not, the CP invested is gone. Sword 'Stats/Others' #Stats +8 x5 #'One Handed Seals' - This allows the user to cast jutsu with one hand, allowing them to hold a weapon in the other Equipment *(4) Medium Armor *(3) Blood Increasing Pill x1 *(6) Chakra Pillsx2 *(4) Three Fuma shuriken *(0) Last Whisper *(0) Lambent Light *(0) Raid Token *(0) Sword of Justiciaruses left Ryo ''' * Ryo earned: 56,000 from Mina, 15500 from Arya * Ryo Left: 28,000 * -20k for feat changed * -10k for partial feat changed * -20,000 for feat changed * -50,000 RU changed * (25k Bounty for killing Jakiro) '''Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 1'91 *'Banked: '''7 '''S-Rank: '''5 The Libray of Dylath-Leen QP-4 ryo-2000 'The Most Boring Mission Ever Qp-3 Ry0-1500''' Light vs. Dark QP-4 Ryo-2000 Insurrection Foiled Qp-3 Ryo-1500 The sub is alive! Qp-4 Ryo-6000 A-Rank: 13 Fishermans sword Qp-4 ryo-2k Moon Sword QP-4 Ryo-2000 Cave of Iron Qp-4 Ryo-2000 The Blue and Red Monks Qp-4 Ryo-2000 Last Whisper QP-4 Ryo-2000 Jewel of the Vines Qp-2 Ryo-4000 The Death of the Collective Qp-2 Ryo-4000 Retrieving the Staff of Light Qp-4 Ryo 2000 Reward:Staff of Light A Mysterious Test QP-4 Ryo-4000 Claiming the Ark QP-4 Ryo-6000 Blood is Art Qp-2 Ryo-4000 ''' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Jagged_Stone QP-3 Ryo-300 The shadow Princess Qp-4 Ryo-4000 '''B-Rank: 11 Room QP-4 ryo-2000 Winged Tar Monster QP-4 Ryo-2000 Only a Partial Failure QP-4 Ryo-2000 Eating Contest Qp-4 Ryo-2000 Stephen Kings NightmareQP-4 Ryo-2000 Gathering Intel QP-4 ryo-2000 The Walking Worm: QP-4 Ryo-2000 The MAN'O'War: QP-4 Ryo-2000 Blood: QP-3 Ryo-3000 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Stalling_Theif/ Stalling Thief QP-4 Ryo-3000 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_big_black_basilisk/ The black Basilisk:QP-4 Ryo-3000 C-Rank: 3 ' [8 Tentacle freaksQp-2 Ryo-1000 Moderators...: QP-4 Ryo-1000 Recovering Lost Children: QP-4 Ryo-1000 '''D-Rank: 1 ' http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1fonyb/recovery/ QP-2 '''Raids: 2 Oni Lord Tharaxius Qp-5 Ryo-6000 1 raid token The Defeat of the Crimson Lotus Qp-5 ryo-3000 Sword of justiciar ' ' Other: 49 Quiet Time QP-3 Ry-1500 (10/30/15) Champion Of The Just QP-2 Ryo-1000(11/1/2015) An Explosion is heard... Qp-2 ryo-1000(11/8/15) Waiting for Celeste Qp-1 Ryo-500 1-19-2014 Madness Decends! Qp-2 Avoiding Cannibals Jeisen is Sad Qp-1 Ryo-500 Laying around Qp-1 Ryo-500 Enterance Toiyarochi QP-1 Ryo-500 Softest Dragons ever Qp-1 Ryo-500 Squad 14 recovery Qp-1 Ryo-500 Beach DAy! Qp-1 Ryo-500 Breaking Trees Qp-1 Ryo-500 Crystal Cave Qp-1 Ryo-500 The time is now QP-1 Ryo-500 Cant sleep Qp-1 Ryo-500 A womans Job Qp-1 Ryo500 Laying in konohas Training Field Qp-1 Ryo-500 Not Enough Time QP-1 Ryo-500 To Clear things Up Qp-1 Ryo-500 Guess Who's back! Qp-1 Ryo-500 bloodbending QP-1 Ryo-500 [Training in the forestQp-1 Ryo-500 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Blood/ QP-1 Ryo-500 Catching up Qp-1 Ryo-500 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Some_Talking_on_the_Road/ Some Talking On the RoadQp-1 Ryo-500 [PropositionQp-1 Ryo-500 http://the-narutoworld.wikia.com/wiki/Celeste_and_Bunrakuken_vs_Jeisen_and_Hokori/ Celeste and Bunrakuken vs. Jeisen annd HokoriQp-1 Ryo-500 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Drinking_at_a_Bar/ Drinking at a Bar QP-1 Ryo-500 Near Death Qp-1 Ryo-500 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Traveling_again/ Traveling again QP-1 Ryo-500 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Meeting_of_Powers/ Meeting of PowersQp-1 Ryo-500 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Memories_of_Death/ Memories of Death QP-1 Ryo-500 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Land_of_Hot_Water/ Land of Hot water QP-1 Ryo-500 The Performer: QP-1 Ryo-500 (6-3-2013) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1fmie0/in_oto/ Qp-1 Ryo-500 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1fvv4x/the_gypsy_waltz/ QP-1 Ryo-500 Fixing up a Puppet Qp-1 Ryo-500 Can't Sleep: QP-1 Ryo-500 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1g4ca5/this_is_goodbye_celeste_only_plz/ QP-1 Ryo-500 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1g0wom/confused_celeste_get_over_here/ QP-1 Ryo-500 Meeting of Powers: QP-1 Ryo-500 [[ http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1geqcm/unwelcome_guestsanyone_is_welcome3/ QP-1 Ryo-500 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1ghjh2/a_different_man_no_kiyoshi_kiyoko_or_levi/ QP-1 Ryo-500 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1gnt8n/preparing_for_waranyone/ QP-1 Ryo-500 Overseen: 6 Destroy the Shrine Qp-3 Ryo-1500 Snow Rangers Cubed! 'Qp-3 Ry0-1500 'The warehouse prsioner Qp-2 Ryp-1500 The Burning City QP-3 Ryo-1500 Spiders, Swords, Scientists... Oh My! Qp-2 Ryo-1500 The drug bust QP-3 Ryo-1500 'History and Story' Celeste lived a happy life as a singer, dancer and musician of a gypsy caravan, they performed in many places and she was happy! One day Kirigaya was viewing the performance and spoke with her, he discovered her abilites and took her as an apprentice, teaching her the Light Style. She helped develop the cloud stepper technique. Celeste does not know of her family, but doesn't feel the need to find them. Category:Character